


【Thesewt】Salvation（亵神者 番外）

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M, thesewt - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 预警：含囚禁/羞辱/宗教亵渎/强制爱/黑化贵族忒修斯/神父纽特前文提要：（详请看人鱼老师的神父1  2）领主忒修斯和莉莉结了政治婚姻，因为双方有各自的爱人，他们结成协议。但忒修斯暂时不想把这个事实告诉给神父纽特，他愿意陪他多“玩”一段时间。建议搭配音乐：“Ore Three Is An Orgy, Four Is Forever”食用





	【Thesewt】Salvation（亵神者 番外）

　　用最圣洁的诗篇赞美纽特神父也不为过——圣白色的祭袍在今天之前只出现在纽特身上一次，那是在忒修斯的婚礼上。他站在主的神坛前，穿着与今日相同的祭服，圣白色的礼服交织着金色的边纹，绿玉般的眼睛里永远盛满慈爱，他专注地盯着眼前的新人，没有人知道漂亮的神父在想什么，当然也没有人能想到神父纯净的身体里装满了属于眼前新郎的精液。那是忒修斯亲自打造的献给神的最佳祭礼——在他自己的婚礼上。

　　忒修斯像是要为了弥补那天的遗憾，在为圣诞晚宴准备的前戏逼迫着纽特再次穿上那套祭服，圣洁的礼袍后摆还沾着残留的精斑，故意不被洗去的斑块拖在地面上，让本该是一尘不染的天使染上一块擦不掉的污渍。

　　是的，忒修斯一度认为他的神父，他的纽特是上帝派来救赎他的使者，如果不是他现在为了情欲让漂亮的眼眉皱成一团的样子。恰恰相反，纽特的迷人将他拖入名为地狱的深渊。

　　阳光从色彩斑斓的礼堂玻璃中投入，漆黑的大理石被照耀出斑驳的色彩。正午的光线用尽全力地向内窥视，但似乎永远也照耀不到祷告室最深处的黑暗。纽特视线的前方就是那片充满圣堂色彩的旖旎，圣母的侧脸晃映在黑曜石般的地面上，绚丽的阳光将她的微笑扭曲，像是降临的圣母光斑在嘲笑身为神父的纽特此时此刻的行为一样。

　　他闭上眼，想要从忒修斯给他带来的浑浊欲望中逃脱。但很快，下一刻他的大脑就无法再思考其他多余的事情，忒修斯总是富有技巧地撞击让早已摄取过多性爱的神父体会到这种美妙。

　　“神父。”在这种时刻，忒修斯总是喜欢用他的职位来称呼他，哪怕纽特现在已经不配称之为神父，或许就像是贵族的禁脔。禁脔，这个富有侮辱性的，让纽特甚至无法说出口的恶毒词汇仅仅在他的脑海里流淌一遍就让年轻的神父羞红了脸，羞涩和情欲的绯红交织在一起，连白皙的皮肤都镀上比往日更深刻的诱人。“神父，你不专心。”忒修斯跟随纽特的视线，同样捕捉到地面上的光影，他的脸上扯出一丝笑意，灰蓝色的眼睛里下一刻倒影出在身下颤抖着的纽特，“你在忏悔，向你的主？“

　　他总是这样，总是能轻易拆穿纽特自认为完全没有表现出的心思。躺在身下的人用力抵抗着充斥脑海的情欲，将头扭到一边，圣白色的桌布披在祷告台上，让他身的祭衣看起来更加刺眼。

　　“不敢相信。”忒修斯压低身体吻住纽特的唇舌，在他的口腔里追逐着神父不善辩的舌头，用来祷告的唇齿被像是被兽欲支配的贵族贪婪地吮吸。“真是不可思议。”忒修斯一遍遍重复着恶意羞辱的字眼，“你竟然还会因此忏悔，因为我们在礼拜堂做出这种事，我以为你早已习惯。”

　　忒修斯脸上的笑容炙烤着纽特，让他没有办法回应他刻意的羞辱，但淫荡的叫声还是源源不断地从喉咙深处流露，纽特自己也不清楚这样的声音是从什么地方发出，他从小受的教育不允许他发出这样淫靡的像是恶魔般的吟唱，纽特无法克制，压在他身上的男人将他一次次拖入深渊，就连现身在眼前的主也无法拯救他。

　　纽特的眼眶很快堆积出泪水，连他自己也无法分辨这到底是因为愧疚，还是耻人的快感。

　　很快，他就无暇去思考这样复杂的问题。天籁的歌声从隔壁的房间清晰地传来，纽特熟悉那首柔和的调子，那几乎是每个圣诞夜都能被传颂的歌谣，如果纽特想的没错……他立刻紧紧捂住嘴，以防自己不耻的声音外泄出去，让那帮孩童听见。这让他完全没意识到其他的事情，所以忒修斯不介意“善意”地帮助他一下。

　　“教会的人擅自帮我请了唱诗班，来为我渡过这个圣诞，也许是因为我仁慈的统治……谁知道呢？”随着话语的稍稍停顿，忒修斯又向纽特的肉壁深处挺进，带着点凶狠地撞击上他不断收缩的肠壁，“我猜神父你一定曾经是他们的一员，当年也用过纯净的嗓音来为上帝咏唱，看看你现在，现在发出的声音是什么？神父，你是在为为恶魔赞颂吗？”

　　纽特的喉咙深处发出了一声不可逆转的甜美呻吟，下身也因忒修斯过分的话语更用力地收紧。这突兀的一下刺激着忒修斯发出满足的叹息声，以及不可捉摸的笑声，“我的神父，你差点害的我高潮。真是让人想不到，你会有一天因为这样淫邪的话而动情，我还记得第一天遇到你……是那么高洁的……”

　　“不，不要，请求你，不要再说了……”缀在纽特眼角边缘的泪水滑落。他拼命摇晃着头，想要将恶魔般的话语从脑袋里驱逐出去，可这样除了让忒修斯更激烈地操弄他之外起不到任何作用。圣洁的祭衣只简单地被忒修斯掀开，从股间流出的甜美汁水已经浸透了摊在下方的下摆，大腿根处也粘稠的挂满晶亮的光泽，穴口更是污秽的不堪入目，液体被忒修斯捣弄成白色的泡沫状，还在不断的从腿缝中外流。

　　“为什么？”这个浅显易懂的问题在忒修斯的口吻中好似十分难以理解，“为什么，你在害羞？不，你完全不必，神父，你是在为我洗清罪孽，告诉我，纽特，你会做好这件事吗？”

　　回答的声音带着啜泣，但纽特还是尽量清晰地说出我愿意。

　　这样像是更大地激发了忒修斯的欲望，他蛮横地夺走纽特在他到来之前本该是纯净无暇的身体，一次次地占有着吞噬着他，将发誓献身上帝的洁白灵魂一同拉入深邃的深渊。喘息声埋葬在圣洁的唱诗班的歌声下，纽特尽量让自己沉浸在忒修斯带来的淫欲中，好像这样就能让他忽视隔壁房间传来的高雅歌喉。他像是搁浅的鱼一般，在河滩上大口大口地用力呼吸着，没有人愿意伸出手推他一把，纽特知道自己永远无法获救，他也曾尝试过，尝试着调离初始的教堂，想要逃离开领主忒修斯的身边，但每一次的结果都是被捉回，承受更罪孽的责备，他一次次挣扎，换来的结果是更深的沦陷，直到侍奉上帝的心也同样爱上忒修斯，无论是身体还是心灵都早已被这位强势的贵族囚禁，纽特早已知道自己无法逃脱，他早已明白，这是再明了不过的简单的事实。

　　所以纽特紧紧地抓住忒修斯的肩膀，高雅端庄的贵族礼服被纽特紧揪出糟糕的褶皱，忒修斯当然不会因为这样简单的小事训斥自己的爱人，为了让他更能抒发表现情欲的方式，忒修斯干脆将繁琐的礼服外套脱掉，让两个人在纠缠间将累赘的白色领结弄得更加糟糕，直到白色的精液先于忒修斯一步射在他漆黑优雅的马甲上才稍稍地让沉重的喘息声停顿。

　　唱诗班在炙烤着纽特灵魂的歌喉也巧妙地在这时停顿。忒修斯在他们欢爱的休息时间听见脚步声从门外依次走出，不该属于这间狭小祷告室的欢笑声在此时盈满房间，仿佛连无法通融光的移动的黑暗都能驱散般的欢快谈话声没有让纽特从高潮的失神中清醒过来，他在背德的余韵中大口呼吸着，头脑被高潮的快感灌满，而下身还在用力紧缩着吮吸忒修斯没能释放出欲望的性器。

　　“纽特，纽特。”忒修斯叹息着呼唤神父的名称，像是在感慨，又像是赞叹他被自己完全夺走的事实，“你看，连纯净的灵魂都没法让你从我手里摆脱，主又怎么会宽恕你的罪孽，所以你只能属于我，纽特。”

　　他仍旧没能从恶魔的低喃中被唤醒，连身体被抬起都没有任何反抗的迹象。淫液顺着穴道改成垂直的方向流出，两个人结合的地方有更多的液体流下，腿根上布满粘腻的液体，而那仿佛堵不住的源头还在向外渗透，一滴滴地淌落在地面上。直到后背抵在坚硬冰冷的木桌上才终于让纽特从高潮的余韵中微微回神。他抬眼，周围的环境已经不再是那个漆黑到能令他渐弱羞耻感的房间，他的眼前变得更宽敞，同样也更明亮，如果纽特没记错，这是斯卡曼德宅邸中的餐厅，那张餐桌上已经有一半布满餐盘，似乎是在为圣诞晚宴做好准备，但房间内除了他们两个外空无一人。当然，他们保持着的结合动作更是令纽特想要用力推开忒修斯的身体。

　　“你要做什么，不不不，忒修斯，你不能这样。”

　　“为什么？这是我的家，我有权在这里做所有我想做的事情。”

　　但不包括你要在这样正大光明的地方做那种事。纽特在心中默念一句，不过还是没敢在忒修斯执着地眼神中将这句话说出口，他用力吞咽着口水，头扭向一边，圣白的祭服和桌面上铺设的白色与金色相间的桌布融为一体，它包裹的却是一具淫乱不堪的身体，一具……会为原先的纽特所唾弃的身体，他无法想象自己在忒修斯的开垦和引导下会变成现在这样子。看，忒修斯只不过是稍稍挺动一下，纽特就立即拉扯出不堪入耳的绵长呻吟。

　　纽特的内心在呵斥自己，在像主祷告，乞求他还能饶恕自己的罪孽，身体却不听使唤地被一次次拉入背德的快感中。还有忒修斯，他诱人的话语不断地冲洗着纽特的心灵，让被染污的灵魂变得更加混沌。

　　“你在接下来会进行晚宴的餐桌上流下可耻的液体，等下贵族们都会在这张长桌上用餐，这是上帝派来的使者赐给我们的圣水吗？神父，请你解答我的困惑。”

　　“不，忒修斯，我请求你……”

　　“你明明不希望我停下来，为什么要撒谎呢？神父，这样符合你的美德吗，告诉我？”

　　“忒修斯……”

　　随着一声声羞耻的斥责，纽特的下身却纠缠的更紧，让忒修斯连每一次插入拔出都发出巨大的水声，本该是奢华温暖的餐厅也充满了淫靡的气息，无论是喘息声，呻吟声，还是肉体拍打发出的声音都应该令纽特感到难堪，情欲再一次充斥了他的大脑，纽特已经忘记忒修斯已经结婚，忘记自己身在不该出现的地方，甚至忘记自己被囚禁的事实。

　　他已完全落入深渊，连忒修斯再一次灌满他的身体都没让他做出拒绝的动作。那件圣洁的祭服被彻底搞的污浊不堪，精液和肠液纠缠在一起，掩盖住原本的白金相间。纽特恐怕还不知道这间祭服变得再也无法穿着，它不能再被用来进行一场神圣的仪式。他只能尽量蜷缩在忒修斯的怀抱里，任由抱着他的男人亲吻所有袒露的地方，让脖颈上布满紫色的斑痕。

　　忒修斯本想在这场游戏结束后告诉他和莉莉的事实，他想告诉纽特：他和莉莉不过是一场无聊的政治联姻；那天在婚礼上，他说“我愿意”的时候是在注视着纽特，他的那句话是为他而说；那个漂亮优雅的女人有自己的爱人，他并不想横刀夺爱；他愿意成全莉莉和亚伦的恋情。

　　这一切都是因为纽特。

　　忒修斯吻上纽特的唇，这个瘦弱的，无论几次沦陷在情欲中，也依旧保持着纯洁无瑕灵魂的神父现在还没有意识，只能顺从地忒修斯拥抱着感受高潮后的余韵。

　　忒修斯反而不着急，他们的余生还有大量的时间让他来充分的去爱护纽特。并且，总有一天，忒修斯相信，他们的婚礼不再会是虚伪的形式，会有那么一天，站在忒修斯身边的伴侣会是纽特。

　　END

 

　　关于贵族少女莉莉和管家亚伦的恋情，@人鱼 会写，希望大家不要大意地用力催他


End file.
